I'm Yours Forever
by artistardis
Summary: The Doctor is hurt and angry about Clara going on a blind date. How will he tell that he loves her? Whouffle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm a new fan fic writer and I started writing this story about a couple days ago. I have uploaded this as a story already, but I messed up (silly me) so I decided to publish it again? Please excuse me, I'm still trying to learn how to use this site. Some have already read this, I sincerely apologize for this! But I will upload all the chapters to make up for it. **

The TARDIS materialized in front of the Maitland's house. The Doctor opened the door and smiled. It was a beautiful day outside. He knocked on the door and said,

"Hello Artie and Angie! Is Clara home?"

Angie opened the door and yelled for Clara to come down.

"What is it, Angie? I'm still in my pajamas. Can't you-Oh, hi Doctor!" Clara exclaimed.

"It's 4:00 in the afternoon, Clara." Angie rolled her eyes.

The Doctor blushed profusely. He was thinking about how adorable she was in her pajamas.

"Doctor…? Hello? Why are you staring at me? Do I have drool on my face?"

"Yes! Am I? I was looking at your erm… pajamas! Very cute penguins." The Doctor babbled.

Clara raised her eyebrow. They could hear Angie laughing behind the door.

"Oi! What did I say about eavesdropping?" Clara yelled.

They were quiet for a couple minutes. Both were equally embarrassed.

"So… ready for another adventure, my Impossible Girl?"

"I'm sorry, Chin Boy, but I can't travel in your snog box today. I kind of have a date tonight. A couple of my girl friends set me up with their good-looking coworker." Clara snorted.

The Doctor's face fell. He wasn't just sad, he was angry. And he had no idea why. Did he really come to love Clara Oswald? No one had ever heard of a Time Lord falling in love with a human.

"Doctor, your face is turning different colors."

"Really? Alright. Tomorrow, then?" he asked.

She nodded. The Doctor made himself comfortable on the couch and started to eat his Jammie Dodgers.

"_Does Clara not feel the way I do? I'm so nervous to admit that I….love her. She's __my__ Soufflé girl." _He thought.

"Doctor?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned and saw Angie standing at the door. Angie smirked, as if she knew his secret. She sat next to him on the couch.

"Doctor. I know you love Clara." She announced loudly.

"Shhh! What if she heard you?" He looked upstairs nervously.

"I got a plan. I'll tell it to you once she's out of the house."

Suddenly, he heard quiet footsteps down the stairs. Clara beamed at both of them. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that looked perfect on her. She had put on makeup and the Doctor had never seen her so gorgeous before.

"Well? How do I look?" Clara demanded.

"Um..uh…Y-you look…w-wonderful." He stuttered.

"Best be off. I'll be back in a couple of hours, mind you. Don't get into any mischief now."

Finally, Clara was out the door and driving off. The Doctor felt wistful. He wished that he were the one going with Clara on a date.

"She's gone! Okay, Doctor. Listen here and listen well. You're going to tell Clara how you feel about her. And we have just the way to do it."

The Doctor listened intently while grinning the entire time.

The Doctor's hands were very sweaty when Angie finished. Why was he so nervous and scared? And better off, why was he feeling jealous?


	2. Chapter 2

Clara was looking around the restaurant for her blind date. Suddenly, a voice from behind said,

"You must be Clara. I'm Justin."

Clara turned and came face-to-face with a handsome brown haired man.

"Shall we sit down?"

Clara nodded quickly. He was American, funnily enough. Clara thought he was nice and good-looking guy, but her heart just wasn't in it. She wondered how the Doctor felt about her. He was her Chin Boy, her Doctor.

"_I-I have feelings for him. He's everything to me."_

Justin droned on and on about being a businessman while Clara was only half-listening to what he was saying.

Meanwhile, at the Maitland's, the Doctor was busily planning his date with Clara the next evening.

"Artie, do you know her favorite restaurant?"

"No. But I know she likes Italian food."

The Doctor was very scared and nervous but also excited. Was he in love? He hadn't felt this way about anyone in over 900 years. Well, there was Rose, but she was with the Meta Crisis Doctor now.

"So, Doctor. Where are you taking her?" Angie asked.

"Into the TARDIS. I have a restaurant in there somewhere. Free from distractions or other people."

"It's not romantic, but we can make do. Besides that, we need to work on your love speech." Angie huffed.

"D'you think she likes lovey-dovey stuff?"

"I dunno, Doctor. Just be spontaneous, I guess."

Clara exclaimed, "Oh, Justin. It's getting late. I really have to go."

"Should we do this again sometime?"

"Look, Justin… you're a very sweet guy, but I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry… but the answer's no."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, too. I thought it would be different this time. Clara, you seem like a determined woman. Most girls I've taken out are shallow."

She smiled but managed to keep her thoughts on the Doctor. Clara waved goodbye and drove back home. A couple minutes later, she pulled up to the front of the house.

"Thank you, Doctor. Mr. Maitland is away on business and my girlfriends kept pestering me to go on this date."

"It's no problem. How was your date?" He hoped it had gone horrible, but suddenly thought that it was none of his business.

"Oh, it was alright. But I said no to a second date. See you tomorrow."

The Doctor headed back into the TARDIS. It was time to find that restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was so nervous about the date that he was actually shaking with fear. At least, it was only mid-afternoon. He heard a knock at the door.

"Doctor! C'mon, you're taking me on an adventure today!"

Oh no. His plan would crumble if he said yes to going on an adventure. So, he came up with the best solution. He lied.

"Sorry, Clara. The TARDIS isn't feeling well today and we might not have her fixed until later." He apologized.

"Okay…want a cup of tea then? I'm brewing some."

He followed her into the house. What kind of excuse would he make to get Clara to wear nice clothes for their surprise date?

"What kind of tea is this? It's quite delicious, really." The Doctor tapped the teacup. He and Clara watched tv for a while and played chess.

Time seemed to pass so quickly. By then, it was already 4:45.

"Um…Clara? We can still go on that adventure! It'll be a short one, but you'll need to wear nice clothes to where we're going. It's a very nice planet and they expect you to be dressed up nicely with makeup and the whole…thing."

"Where are we going then?"

"Somewhere awesome." He smiled as he said her line.

The Doctor quickly ran into the TARDIS. His two hearts were beating so fast, he thought they were going to explode. He changed into his tuxedo but was debating to wear either a bow tie or tie. He decided to stick to the bow tie.

He ran back into the house where he ran into Clara. Literally, he ran into her.

"I'm so sorry, Clara!"

"Ow, Doctor. I'm not done yet. I still need to go find a dress."

"Take your time…" he murmured.

_"I wonder why he's acting more flustered than usual? He looks nervous, actually."_

After about 30 minutes, Clara descended down the stairs with a stunning red dress with black heels. The Doctor was so tongue-tied, he couldn't even say a word. She laughed at his awkwardness to the entire thing.

"_She's perfect."_

"Okay, so are we going or not?"

"Why, yes! Of course! Hope you haven't eaten anything."

The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her to the TARDIS. His hearts were beating faster and faster as he slowly opened the door. The entire TARDIS was decorated for the special occasion. Clara furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Doctor…? What's all this?" she asked.

"Um…I lied. Uh.. I'm t-taking you…on a date." He blurted out.

Clara beamed ear to ear. Clara was touched by his thoughtfulness. _The big idiot_, she thought.

"About time, Doctor."

The Doctor blushed and answered, "C'mon then. I know you are going to love this too."

He slowly clutched her hand and walked slowly toward the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"OH MY STARS, DOCTOR! It's beautiful!" she squealed.

The entire place was covered with stars and soft music was playing in the background. It was simply magical. It was decorated very simply. The Doctor knew Clara would love it.

"It's classical." He answered sheepishly.

They sat down and Clara looked at their plates. It was filled with spaghetti and soufflé was their dessert.

"Doctor, I love it. I really do." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

They ate a while in silence. Tension was in the air. Clara noticed the Doctor's uneasiness. The Doctor couldn't eat a bite. He was squirming uncomfortably in his chair.

"Um…Clara? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Say a man loved you. He's too…well, he's scared to tell his feelings, but has them nonetheless..."

"He should admit them. Who knows? Maybe the girl has them too."

"… Clara Oswald, I think you're beautiful in every way. The way your eyes sparkle, your smile, your laugh, I could go on forever. I look at you every day and realize you're more than a friend to me. You see, Clara? I…love….you. You're absolutely perfect and I…." He trailed off.

Clara put her finger on his mouth. Her eyes filled with tears. She tried to wipe them away before they spilled onto her food. It was too late. The Doctor looked at her with concern. He thought that she was scared. Instead, she trembled with joy.

"Doctor. I think you're amazing and I've always… fancied you. To tell you the truth, the date was horrible. I tried to not fall in love with you, but that's impossible because… I love you too, Chin Boy."

The Doctor heaved a sigh of relief and tears of happiness ran down his face. Human tears! They both were grinning like idiots.

The Doctor stood up and asked,

"Would you like to dance?"

Clara grabbed his hand and mouthed yes. They danced in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. The Doctor stroked Clara's face and she looked into the Doctor's eyes and smiled. It was truly an "I love you" smile.

The Doctor put his face in her hands and slowly kissed her. It was perfect yet very sweet. The moment felt so right and Clara was finally his.

"Doctor? How long have you had feelings for me?" she asked.

"Since the day I met you."

They were up until midnight talking about their own lives and just having a great time. Clara's eyes slowly fluttered shut and she started to snore lightly. He quietly carried her to her bedroom.

"Until tomorrow, my Clara." He whispered

After he quietly shut the door, he felt happiness. The first time in a long time that he had happiness. He thought he had forgot that feeling. He enjoyed it.

"So? How was your date? Tell me what happened!" Angie demanded.

The Doctor sighed happily and replied, "It was marvelous. I kissed her!"

Angie grinned. She could tell that the Doctor and Clara really loved each other.

"Thank you, Angie Maitland."

The Doctor happily walked back into the TARDIS. It really was the best day ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for putting up with my fanfic! It's my very first one that I have written and I'm proud of it. I hope you enjoyed the story! **

The following day, Clara woke up early. She saw the TARDIS in front of the house and smiled to herself. A little sticky note said,

"_I Love Clara Oswald! ~ The Doctor"_

"Hello boyfriend!"

The Doctor slowly opened the door and beamed at Clara.

"Clara! …Am I your boyfriend?"

"Of course you are, silly. You kissed me!" She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I...well…now that you er-mention it…" The Doctor managed to stammer out.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the TARDIS. It was still covered with last night's decorations.

"Oh, I forgot to take them down. Look, mistletoe growing in the TARDIS!"

Clara got up on her tippy toes and kissed him. He would have to get used to that.

"I never got to ask, who helped you set up our date?"

He was so glad that she said **our **date. It just made last night seem very real.

"Er- Angie did. She said it was time for us to get together. She was right."

"Did you really mean everything you said last night?"

"Yep!"

"So did I." she whispered.

And they stood holding each other for a very long time. _A Thousand Years _started to play softly.

"Oi you." He rolled his eyes.

"_She's finally mine." _The Doctor sighed.

"_He's mine."_


End file.
